bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sand Type
SAND TYPE ''' '''Sand Manipulation: This ability allows the character to create a mass of sand equal to 5 times his body weight as part of releasing his zanpakutou. The character's Zanpakutou disappers upon release. The sand floats harmlessly around the character when first released. Using the sand around him, the character is able to form shapes of sand to attack his enemies. The character can use a mass of sand equal to his body weight to deliver an attack within 30 feet. The character still threatens only the squares adjacent to him despite the range of this attack. The attack deals damage equal to your zanpakutou's damage. The character can only manipulate an amount of sand equal to the sand created by the character's Sand Manipulation ability a turn. The sand also gains a +4 bonus to grapple checks. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time the attack increases in size by 1bw and the range by 10 feet. Improved Sand Manipulation: Requires Sand Manipulation. The amount of sand the character can manipulate increases by 1x body weight. This ability can be taken multiple times. It's effects stack. Sand's Embrace: Requires Sand Manipulation. So long as the character remains within 30 feet of any sand, including his own, but not including sand used for other effects, the character gains a +4 deflection bonus to AC against all attacks targeting him. In addition, the character can move up to 5 times his body weight of sand with him for all forms of movement except Flash Step, unless he possess the Powerful Flash Step feat. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time adds +2 to the deflection bonus gained. Sand Armor: Requires Sand Manipulation and Sand's Embrace. The character may protect himself with a layer of sand as a move action. Doing so increases his DR by 5/- and increases his fire and electricity resistance by 5. This ability lasts until dismissed or until knocked unconscious. This ability uses up the character's weight in sand for as long as the ability lasts. Sandstorm: Requires Sand Manipulation. As a standard action, the character can cause sand to pelt all creatures in a 20' wide, 40' tall cylinder in medium range, causing 3d6 damage and halving all land and flight speeds for 3 rounds. This ability uses twice the characters weight in sand to use. Any character with the Sand's Embrace ability is immune to the effects of this ability. This ability can be taken multiple times, either to increase the damage by 1d6, the duration by 1 round, or the area by 5'x10'. It's effects stack. Sand Cocoon: Requires Sand Armor. As an Immediate action, the character can create a dome of sand to protect himself or another creature from damage for 1 round. The target gains total cover for as long as the dome lasts. The dome has 10 hardness and 20 hp. Using Sand Cocoon uses an amount of sand equal to the user's body weight until the ability ends. This ability can be taken multiple times, either to increase the duration by one round, the dome's hardness by 5, or the dome's hp by 10. It's effects stack. Sand Coffin: Requires Sand Manipulation. This ability uses sand as its main focus to trap a creature (or one of its limb) in sand as a standard action in order to crush it at a later time. If the target fails its saving throw, two things may happen: either the user targeted one of its limb with the sand and the target will be Entangled as per condition of the same name, or the victim is completely covered with sand and held completely immobile and helpless. An immobilized creature cannot move or perform any actions requiring freedom of movement. The creature can attempt to break through the hold each round by spending a full-round action making a Break check (DC 15+character level+strength mod). This ability lasts as long as the user concentrates on it or until the target breaks free. This ability uses twice the target's body weight in sand to immobilize, or one quarter it's weight to entangle. Desert Avalanche: Requires Sand Manipulation twice and Improved Sand Manipulation. The user creates a gigantic wall of sand to crush his enemies as a full-round action. From the user's current location, a 40 feet wide and 10 feet tall wave of sand will rush onward at the speed of 45 feet per round the user concentrates. Any creature of Large or smaller caught in the avalanche must succeed a Reflex save or be pushed backward 1d6x5 feet. Creatures of Medium-size or smaller will be pushed backward 2d6x5 feet and must succeed a Fortitude save to avoid being sufficiently buried to be subject for Desert Funeral or Desert Requiem instead. Flying creatures are not affected unless the wave reaches up to them, and Huge or larger creature simply shrug it off. The wave stops once the user stops concentrating. Buried creatures can escape by burrowing as a type of movement or making two Escape Artist checks as a full round action. This ability requires 5 times the user's body weight of sand to use. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time increases the size of creature that can be affected by one step. Desert Prison: Requires Sand Cocoon. This ability allows the user to trap the target in a sphere of sand as a standard action for the duration of the ability. The sphere can be moved by the Sand Manipulation ability providing it is light enough. It requires a mass of sand equal to the weight of the target. If the subject fails a reflex save, it is trapped in a compact sphere of sand. It can breathe and move freely around the tight area, but it does not have line of sight or effect to anything other than what's trapped in the sphere. The sphere can be attacked from within at a -4 penalty (AC +12), has a hardness of 10 and 20 hit points. The target can be affected by Desert Funeral or Desert Requiem. This ability can me taken multiple times, either to increase the save dc by 2, the sphere's hardness by 5, the sphere's hp by 10, or make it affect an additional target. Each additional target requires one additional body weight's worth of sand. Desert Funeral: Requires Sand Coffin. This ability can only be used on a creature that is held immobilized by Sand Coffin, trapped by Desert Prison, or buried by Desert Avalanche as a standard action. The target takes 2d6 points of damage, ignoring DR. This ability can be taken multiple times, each time adds 1d6 to the damage dealt. Desert Requiem: Requires Desert Funeral. This ability can only be used on a creature that is buried by Desert Avalanche or trapped by Desert prison as a standard action. This ability inflicts 4d8 points of damage, ignoring DR, to all creatures affected by those abilities. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time increases the damage by 1d8. Erosion: Requires Sand Manipulation and 1 other Sand ability. This ability allows the character to turn a 5' square of dirt or mud into one body weight's worth of sand. This ability can be taken multiple times to increase the types of ground affected, adding clay and then stone.